


A Normal Day at the Office

by Velace



Series: Countdown [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a headache and does something stupid. Regina... rewards her for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryousavvy (MadisonLeigh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonLeigh/gifts), [FairyTaleArchetypes (Archetype)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archetype/gifts).



Emma tasted blood as her teeth created indents in her lip. Regina would literally kill her if she gave in to the temptation that was plaguing her in that moment. She had a headache and she was currently being reamed out by the mayor over the phone. She _really_ wanted to hang up but couldn’t decide if the consequences would be worse than the pain in her head.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the throb behind them increased. She’d be banished to the couch for a week, two at most… maybe. Regina wasn’t fond of making them _both_ suffer for too long, not generally. Considering the moods Regina was in lately and there was no sex life to speak of, she at least didn't need to worry about jeopardising that aspect of their relationship.

Regina sighed, pausing in her rant as she questioned, “Are you even listening to me?”

No, no she wasn’t. “Of course, my love,” she replied, releasing her lip to respond before clamping down on it once more as Regina launched into another tirade.

At that point, the anger wasn’t even directed at her anymore. How long she’d been focused on tuning Regina out, she had no idea. She tried to distract herself in the hope it would be over soon, snatching the pen from her desk and doodling little stick figures on a random piece of paper in front of her.

It was probably something important.

Something Regina would no doubt yell at her for later.

God her head felt like it was on the verge of exploding.

Doodling was not working. At all.

She sighed. Too loud.

“Am I interrupting something important, Sheriff?”

Emma threw the pen down, uncaring that it bounced from her desk and rolled somewhere out of sight. There were so many responses to that seemingly innocent question, a good portion of which would likely end in their divorce.

The phone slammed down before she even registered the lowering of her hand and she froze with the realisation of what she’d done. Her eyes darted between her hand and the phone, an expression akin to horror on her face. “I… am so dead.”

* * *

 

Regina blinked and pulled the phone from her ear. What little frustration that remained from dealing with idiotic complaints was replaced with surprise. Her wife had just hung up on her. Emma wouldn't dare. She listened to her rant and rave all the time, and when Regina was done with work for the day, she’d return home to find Henry had been bribed to stay somewhere else for the night while Emma did something special for her.

Surprise gave way to annoyance, tinged with a hint of concern. Either she had been caught up in her anger and missed the signs that something was wrong with Emma, or something was _going_ to be wrong with her when Regina got hold of her.

Grabbing her purse, she stalked from her office and growled at her secretary to push the rest of her appointments back without a backward glance.

* * *

 

The arms covering her head did nothing to muffle the sound of the office door thumping against the wall and Emma groaned. Her biceps flexed, hold tightening around her ears. “Please don’t yell,” she mumbled into the desk, the pressure of her arms providing a small measure of relief to the ache behind her eyes.

Regina stared for a few seconds before recognition dawned on her. Emma had spent the better part of the morning with her mother; so _of course,_ she had a migraine. Ignoring the pang of guilt in her chest for making it worse, Regina gently set her purse down on the desk before she came around to stand beside the blonde’s chair.

When hands descended on her shoulders and skilled fingers began coaxing the tension from her muscles, Emma groaned in appreciation. Regina didn’t even need magic to _be_ magical. Even without the talented manipulation of those hands, Emma was certain she’d have found comfort from the simple fact Regina was _touching_ her after too damn long.

“Gods I love you,” she breathed, moaning as the fingers of one hand started to knead the back of her neck while the other threaded through her hair, nails dragging against her scalp and sending her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat like that; slumped over her desk with the warm sensations nestled in her chest and the fading ache at her temples, but at some point she realised Regina hadn’t said a single word and she wondered if she should be more worried. It hadn't yet occurred to her that her wife might be enjoying herself as much as she was.

Regina wore an indulgent smile as she watched her hands work, basking in the sounds she drew from the blonde with barely any effort at all. Emma never shied from expressing the things she felt whenever Regina touched her, and this time was no different as the blonde hummed her approval.

“Better?” She smirked when Emma jumped, stilling her movements as she waited for a response.

“Yes,” Emma murmured once her heart resumed its regular beat. “Please don’t stop.”

With a pleased chuckle, Regina snapped her fingers and rid the blonde of her jacket for better access, and she began her ministrations all over again. Emma released a sound caught between a groan and a sigh, shoulders slumping further as talented hands continued to provide her with their relief.

After a few more minutes in which she was confident Emma’s pain was minimal, Regina bit her lower lip and allowed a hand to wander. Emma shivered but remained silent, offering no protest when one hand slipped down her back as the other rested on her neck, a thumb stroking the small hollow behind her ear.

She straightened a little, feeling a faint caress of air from the open window as her tank rode upwards and Regina trailed her spine with the palm of her hand. Her arms unravelled from around her head and dropped to her desk as she arched her back, freeing what little tension lingered with an audible crack.

“That sounded satisfying,” Regina husked beside her ear and Emma smiled, sitting up as she reached over her shoulder to clasp the back of Regina’s neck. She tilted her head back and connected their lips, a shudder of arousal running through her body as the hand skimmed over her hip and settled on her stomach.

Regina started with slow caresses, fingers tracing the muscles that twitched in response before she slowly ascended her wife’s torso, inching closer and closer to those perfect breasts. Their kiss heated, languid explorations becoming something akin to an animalistic devouring as they nipped at one another’s lips with teeth.

Lightheaded and feeling weak, Regina tore away from Emma’s mouth and set a hand on the blonde’s chest, pushing her back into the chair and forcing it out from beneath the desk. Emma spun to face her, hands grabbing for her hips and taking control as she pulled Regina into her lap. She smirked as she felt nails digging into her chest but she ignored the pain as she came forward and claimed plump lips, reacquainting herself with the soft curves of her wife’s body as her hands took on a mind of their own.

“Mmm.” Regina broke the kiss, tilting her head with a dirty chuckle as Emma took the opportunity to attack her neck. “My, you _are_ feeling better,” she cooed, freeing her hand from beneath Emma’s tank and tangling them both within blonde curls.

Emma hummed, sucking the warm flesh into her mouth, unsurprised her migraine had disappeared beneath the weight of arousal that clouded her mind. She began unbuttoning Regina’s silk shirt, eager for more as she grazed the pulse beneath her lips with teeth, nipping lightly with every step she came closer to rendering her wife topless.

Patience was _not_ one of Regina’s virtues, however, and she swatted the clumsy hands away, freeing herself from the shirt while Emma continued to tend to her neck. She closed her eyes as the hands found her breasts, kneading pliant flesh in a way that spoke to years of experience, drawing copious sounds of pleasure from the brunette.

Emma spun the chair to face the desk and Regina propped herself against it, opening herself up to the hands that dropped from her chest to slide along her thighs, pushing her skirt up and out of the way. Fingers caressed heated flesh, bare inches from where she needed them and Emma leaned in, pressing their lips together with a murmured, “Nice thong.”

Regina’s head fell back with the throaty sound of her laughter and Emma grinned, enjoying the moment for a brief few seconds before she slipped her fingers beneath the whisper of silk. A breath hitched, laughter ending abruptly and replaced by a long drawn out moan as fingers glided through abundant wetness.

Spreading the arousal with light strokes of her thumb, Emma used her free hand to unhook the clasp of Regina’s bra. She tugged the material down to reveal breasts and licked her lips as she bowed her head, wrapping them around a nipple and swirling it with her tongue.

Regina arched into her mouth and Emma felt the clinging heat clamp down on her fingers as she curled them, teasing ribbed flesh that would send her wife hurtling toward orgasm with the slightest of pressure.

"You feel so good," she breathed, releasing the nipple and flicking it with her tongue before turning her attention to the other, eliciting a heady groan as she nibbled and sucked the sensitive nub.

A hand tangled in her hair, nails embedding themselves in her scalp as Regina started rocking against her, and Emma moaned, loving the way her palm became slick with arousal. She flattened her fingers and began to thrust, matching the rhythm of hips as she forced her lips away from delicious flesh to watch her wife come undone.

Regina was radiant when she came and to Emma, the sight was worth whatever punishment she deemed fitting for hanging up on her earlier, knowing better than to hope her understanding meant forgiveness as she brought a thumb to the bundle of nerves and pushed Regina over the edge. She leaned back in her seat, a smile on her lips as she watched the brunette squirm in her lap and arch her back, moaning her name as wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body.

With a lasting shudder, Regina folded into her and Emma carefully extracted her hand from beneath the skirt. She wrapped her arms around Regina, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as she placed kisses wherever she could reach. Regina hummed and burrowed into her, pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck with a pleased sigh.

As the seconds ticked by, Emma felt Regina regaining her strength and when the brunette straightened, Emma smiled against the lips melding with her own as she began to stroke the length of Regina's back.

"My turn," Regina whispered as she broke away, her voice a deep rasp that sent heat straight between Emma's legs.

Emma pushed her chair back from the desk, providing Regina room to manoeuvre, and she bit her lip as she watched her wife slip gracefully from her lap to the floor. Without offering so much as a word, Regina unbuckled her belt and snapped the button on her jeans, lowering the zip before she tugged the jeans down her legs and let them pool around her ankles.

Knowing how wet she was, Emma spread her legs and already dark eyes darkened further as Regina took in the sight, a look of hunger passing over her features before their gazes met. "I see you're making up for your earlier misbehaviour," Regina commented, tone teasing as she ran her hands along toned thighs.

Emma's rested her head against the back of the chair as the hands squeezed her flesh, a soft moan rumbling within her chest. "Please," she begged, need rising while every nerve in her body concentrated on the hands so close to where she wanted them most.

Regina brought them higher and Emma squirmed as thumbs parted her folds, opening her up to the flutter of a tongue against her clit. She whimpered, thrusting her hands into silken hair as Regina gave her slit a long lick and moaned, sucking the wetness from her lips as their eyes met.

"You're as delicious today as you were the day I caught you masturbating to thoughts of me," she purred, massaging the blonde's folds with her thumbs. "It almost makes me want to forget you hanging up on me."

"Regina," Emma breathed, her plea obvious in the canting of her hips. Regina grinned and moved her thumb to the side, rubbing up and down the blonde's slit and spreading her slickness.

"Shall I wait?" she questioned as she leaned forward, gathering the warm, sweet juices on her tongue and savouring them as she sat back on her heels. "Let you come now and punish you later? Perhaps when you come home; when I can blindfold and tie you to the bed, draw it out until you promise anything that I desire in exchange for release…"

She didn't wait for a response, not expecting one—knowing by now that Emma wasn't capable of offering anything more than the pleasured sounds spilling from her lips as she buried three fingers inside of her. Emma whimpered and bucked her hips, body arching from the chair as her pussy welcomed the digits, milking them as Regina drove deeper and harder with every thrust.

From thigh to stomach, Regina slipped her free hand beneath the blonde's tank and reached up, palming a lace covered breast as she once more leaned forward and trapped Emma's clit between her lips. She licked and sucked the bundle of nerves, encouraged by each overwhelmed gasp and sob of pleasure as Emma writhed against her mouth.

"I…"

With that single word and the hitch of breath that followed, Regina increased her efforts and curled her fingers, looking up at the blonde as she grazed the hard little nub with teeth. Emma stiffened, mouth falling open in a silent scream as her expression contorted with blissful relief and the orgasm washed over her.

Cleaning Emma up with leisurely, almost cat-like strokes of her tongue, Regina pulled back when she finished and sucked the remaining juices from her fingers as she stood. "The next time you have a headache, tell me and I will gladly take care of it," she stated, fixing her bra before reaching for her blouse and slipping it back on. "Hang up on me again, however, and I will send you to spend the week with your parents."

Emma nodded, still trying to catch her breath as she followed the deft movements of fingers as Regina buttoned her shirt. When done, Regina grabbed the arms of the chair and pulled Emma in as she bent down, capturing pale lips with her own in a kiss that stole the breath from the both of them.

Once it was over, Regina picked up her purse and moved to the door. "Wait," Emma blurted, chest heaving and stopping Regina in her tracks. "What about… what you said about tying me up?"

Regina chuckled, reaching for the door handle. "Dinner is at six," she replied, pulling open the door and glancing over her shoulder as she added, "If you are late, I will assume you've changed your mind about dessert."

As soon as she disappeared from the doorway, Emma jumped to her feet and pulled up her jeans. She snatched the phone from its cradle and dialled her father, hoping he would agree to cover the night shift for her.


End file.
